


Betrayer of Birthplace

by Keyest



Series: 我在岛上醒来 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyest/pseuds/Keyest
Summary: 年轻猎人被讹了。
Series: 我在岛上醒来 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681504
Kudos: 2





	Betrayer of Birthplace

我费力地探出头向下望去。深不见底的棕红色植物在船脚翻涌着，被大气推动着运动，枝叶发出沙沙的声音。出于深埋在我血脉里的物种本性，我很难对这种白噪音感到紧张。对我来说，船下的植物发出的声音就像风吹拂过森林，唯一不同的是听久了之后，那声音会在你耳朵里嗡嗡回荡。总体上来说还是令人放松的。但本地人把这种声音视作威胁，这对他们同样是本能式的不适，所以此时甲板边缘难得清闲。船员们在更靠近中心的位置忙碌。我不知道他们是怎么让船在林间穿过的，从我的角度看不到船底。

  


这是一艘驳船。几周以来我耗费时间在码头游荡，琢磨着是不是要找当地人带我渡过这片区域。一方面来说，红林对我未必是个威胁，就像海洋 _本身_ 对鱼不是个威胁；另一方面呢，我实在是没有钱了。交货时委托人不知所踪，花费一下就没了着落。但小鱼总是会被捕食者吞掉的，所以我还是说服了一个船长在拉货途中载我一程。

  


我下意识地用手指摩擦着干裂的嘴唇。这几天的日子不是很好过，我从船舱爬上来只是为了让风给我的额头降温。顺便一说，并没有什么帮助。小贴士：在 _其他世界_ 发烧不是一个好主意。尤其是在你身无分文的时候。我趴到了栏杆上，让自己的动作尽可能地慢，借此掩饰自己虚弱的事实。

  


船栏是木制的，扶手布满了深深的裂纹。未必是我所知的哪种木头，但仍然，它是木制的。尽管 _斗篷_ 让我有了更高的兼容性，但生存和生活是两回事。所以我停留的世界总会有一些或者很多元素相似。这些元素造就了相似的产物，和智慧种族。至少有智慧种族我才能工作。 _这次的雇主很奇怪......_ 我漫无目的的想着， _交了订金却又消失，没有拿走货物。如果——_

突然传来的碰撞声让我一震，僵硬地直起身向那个方向看过去。

  


“不要担心，只是船头折断巨树枝干的声音。在航行过程中很常见。”我身后传来一个声音。

  


“唔。”我在回身的过程中尽量不引人注意地后撤了半步。这个人离得 _太近了_ 。另外，他用的是希赛语。这种语言除了可以直接表义情绪之外，还有相当有迹可循的构词法。某种程度上来说是一种通用语。但当地人很少去费心学习它。

  


他对我微笑着。不是用通用语传达的礼貌情绪，而是展现在脸上的表情——这很奇怪，因为出生地位于不同世界的人们往往不使用同一套肢体语言。我琢磨着这在当地有没有威胁的涵义，顺便用拇指抵住了胸前的刀柄，以便有需要时能随时出鞘。

  


“那么，船费？”对方问。他穿了和其他船员一样的无袖衫。

  


“船费？”我困惑地皱眉。

  


“一个故事。”他提示道，在说话的同时不断地打着手势，戒指反光晃进我的眼睛。“船长告诉我你用这个做交换来登船，不是吗？”

  


“噢。对。是的。”我突然一阵头晕，伸手扶住栏杆。 _这病生得真是时候。_ “你要什么故事？”

  


“出生地的故事。”他咧嘴露出一个笑容。

  


我点点头。 _这价位很合理。出生地...不是什么重要的故事。_ 脑海中仿佛忽然塞满了棉絮，我甩甩头，想甩脱发烧带来的昏沉感觉。

  


“不过你的羽翼很漂亮。先说说它吧？”那人急切地说。

  


我一惊。“你能看到它？”出于未知冲动的驱使，我解开了穿着的布制黑色斗篷，露出与肩和腰背连接的半透明组织。它在阳光下泛起黯淡的金色。“这不是羽翼或者......我叫它 _斗篷。”_

他睁大了眼睛，贪婪地打量着。“和你那种衣服同名？是的，很形象......它可以做很多事，不是么？肯定可以飞行......很难想象从那个世界来的人类能够掌握力量。不，这次还是准备得太不充分了。该死。我也许可以多拿到一些。”他狂热地低声念叨，似乎毫不在意我还在这里。那些字词在我脑海里跳动着，但我昏昏欲睡，抓不住一个关键字。

  


那人抬起头盯着我，脸上的狂热表情一扫而空，变成一种冷酷。“那么开始吧。”他咬着每一个字说。

  


“我...我在岛上醒来。”我说。

  


接下来长长的讲述里那个陌生人异常安静，他没有再说一个字。他的戒指持续地反射光芒。世界在我眼前消失；身处漩涡中心，我只是必须讲下去。

  


  


  


  


*

故事的开始总是这样：我在岛上醒来。

  


太阳下山已经有好几个小时了。我仰躺在地上，茫然地望着着天空褪去橙红色，光线逐渐暗下来。身下的细沙仍然带着温度——不是太阳，而是陆地本身脉动的温暖——但海潮已经逐渐漫过了我的脚踝。夜晚是涨潮的时刻，我后来才得知这一点。

  


空气很潮湿。我不知道自己为什么在这里，但我确信， _岛_ 曾经呼唤过我。只是——

  


只是我已经死了。至少是应该死了。但死人不会在某个地方再次醒来。在当时，我的思绪一片空白，一种安适而困顿的感觉包围着我。多年以来摄住我四肢的焦虑只是这么简单地从血液里流走了。不再有事情困扰我。

  


第一次出现在岛上的时候，我就这样躺了三天。

  


人流落荒野的时候往往会有一种孤独感，但在 _岛_ 上不会。岛本身就是一种存在。

  


  


  


*

岛上有一种植物。对我的人来说——和我同属一个地球的人类——那是一种乔木。或者这么说：树。尽管对其他地方的居民来说未必如此。它的组织有一种可塑性。在一片森林里，这种树的树干上总是布满了痕迹，最旧的是藤蔓留下的槽，然后是不同形状的爪印。我的手印覆在最上层。在我长时间逗留在岛上的时候，我会取走一段枝干，在阳光下晒熔，在木头温度烫手的时候捏出尖角。第二天敲掉，留下一个痕迹。我用这种方式计算时间。

  


时间的流逝在这里并不算得上很重要，远远地排在“亟待考虑”名单上的后几十名，所以敲木头其实只是一种好玩的仪式。顺便可以计算时间。

  


很难说日历在这里是被如何翻动的。倒不是说岛上真的有那种东西。天上星球的轮换和我自己的睡眠都不是规律的。有时候我会整夜整夜地跳舞，在半空中，在沙滩上。只有一面之缘的友人教会了我如何起舞。明亮的星空总令我想起祂。[注①]

  


  


*

我在岛上有一座房子。那是很久以前一群生命为我做的。比起一个住所，它更像是我收集外来物的地方。毕竟在岛上，哪里都可以安睡。岛就是我的归所。

  


一开始那里人类的造物很多。唱片和弦类乐器、武器、布绒玩偶和书籍，诸如此类的东西。从我第二次归来后，藏品逐渐扩展到了其他生命的造物。记录旋律和故事的介质、乐器、武器、石质玩偶，还有更多相似的。最后我开始自己创造东西。

  


我已经回忆不起是谁给我造了这栋建筑，那些小藏品讲述的故事的内容也日渐陌生。我记不清了。这些事总是在不断毁坏我的记忆——当每一次死亡后在岛上醒来，或是从悬崖坠进 _那个世界_ ，待得太久的时候。我想两件事总会发生一件：某次意外后我再也不能在岛上醒来，或是永久地被留在了 _那个世界。_

  


也许它们其实是同一件事。

  


  


  


*

我在岛上不是孤独的。这在个人感受之外，是客观事实。安......

  


（讲述在这里被很勉强地停住了。）

  


  


  


*

岛只是我的一个代称。在我眼里它是一片陆地，一角深入海洋。 _Neverland、源、出生地、回廊......_ 对它的记述可以追溯到已知最古老文明的出现。它是一切智慧生物的精神伊甸园。智慧，只是宇宙中渺小的生存哲学之一；所以我这么说并不是为了贬低其他形式的存在，恰恰相反：不如说，到过这里的物种总会拥有智能，或许是在过去，或许是在未来。

  


每个人看到的都是不同的景象，但并不是同一个物种里的每个个体都能瞥见它的存在。对有些人来说，它也是最终要去到的地方、一切的目标和意义。

  


它用各种各样的形式出现在流传的故事里，被隐喻和半真半假的文字覆盖着。奇幻作家借小说的名头描述它、宗教唱诵它为神之领域。岛的影子同时出现在天堂和地狱的传说中。最接近真相的往往是愿意刨析自己的人的讲述。

“任何......任何人都不会彻底讲述这个地方。”我闭着眼睛说下去，气息不稳，“因为它是我们共同的力量之源，是出生地。暴露这个故事就是暴露自己。”

  


  


  


*

是的，岛上有一个悬崖。在深入陆地的草原，沿小路向上，最终会到达山顶的位置。那座山一侧有几乎垂直的崖壁。向下能看到的最远处是深重的灰雾，笼罩了整个大峡谷。峡谷是这片陆地上很深很深的一道伤痕。

  


展开斗篷向上飞，穿过最亮的层云，就能去往整个宇宙。每个世界之间都有隐秘的门相互连接，往往连接到一个或两个地方。有着发达文明的世界往往把宇宙航站和交通枢纽围绕着这样的门建造。岛的门就在这片层云后，用它独特的方式连接了数万个世界。

  


但也可以向下。从山顶向着漫漫灰雾一跃而下，就会回到 _那个世界。_ 我第一次殒命的世界。我永远从属的世界，无论漫游多久。 _暗淡蓝点。地球。_ 人类的社群。我不愿承认的、名义上的出生地。

  


地球上没有太多的门，旅行者往往用自己的独特方法在世界间穿行。对我来说，这个方法是岛。每一次死亡后我都会在这里醒来。

  


岛是我一切故事的开始，也将会是一切故事的结局。

  


  


  


*

太热了。我追逐在巨大的白鼠后面，想要抢下一袋粉末。白鼠跃进了洞里，麦田忽然变成了柔软的金色长毛。一切都在旋转。好像有什么重要的东西丢了。有很多声音。

  


“Bene es?”（你还好吗？）[注②]

不......

“Heus, suscitate.”（嘿，醒醒。）

  


我睁开眼。眼前是低矮的木制天花板，有一块块的污渍。这是船舱里...

我试着撑起身体，但视野一阵清晰一阵模糊，又脱力躺了回去。床旁边有个年轻的船员坐着打盹，此刻被我的动作惊醒了。他看了我一眼就冲出去喊道：“Militum ductorem se experrectus!”（船长，她醒了！）

  


船长很快就推门进来了。他是个老人，结实的手臂饱经风霜，大概是在红林的航线上长大的。他名字的发音很像汤姆。 _就像Major Tom。这么一想真是一个不怎么吉利的名字。_

船长低头看着我。“感觉好点了吗？”他的通用语有很重的口音。“我的人在甲板上发现了你。你昏过去了。”

  


“我......别管那个了。船费算清了吗？”

  


“船费？”船长皱着眉。“你已经付了船费，记得吗？用那株植物。我们都很尊敬你这样的猎人。”

  


噢。甲板边缘的那个人不是船员。他手上闪光的也不是戒指。那是个发射器，发射特定的波长来混淆生物的意识，只对哺乳动物有用。

他是掠食者，窃取生物的起源来汲取力量。掠食者偷走海鱼的珊瑚礁，候鸟的栖息地。森林，和岛。像他那样的生物没有出生地。被掠食的生物如果无法追回被窃物就再也回不了故乡，在荒野里流浪，或是力竭而死。我从不知道这也会发生在人类身上。 _无耻的小偷和杀人犯。_

  


“船上有个人——”我开口想提醒船长加强警戒，又闭上了嘴。那个人大概早就离开了，但他还会回来。破货船上不会有什么警戒可言。他是冲着我来的。只要我下船，就不会波及这些人。 _只要下船。_

  


被袭击打散的一点记忆逐渐归位。 _当时说出口的是出生地的故事。整个故事都被夺走了。你没能拦下。你看着它发生。_

  


耳边嗡嗡作响。心脏跳动的声音突然震耳欲聋。 _叛徒。_ 我痛苦地闭上了眼。至少还有一个名字剩下，我没有交出我的朋友。

  


在床板上蜷成一团时，我只是一遍遍地重复着那个名字。

  


安吉列娜。

  


  


  


*

一抵达红林边缘，我就下了船，谢绝了船长的好意。诡异地活动着的红色植物在这里逐渐消失，取而代之的是高大的绿色树木。比起尘土飞扬、纠结盘缠的红林，这片松林看上去很干净，也很年轻。夜空里缓慢爆炸的星体从各个角度照亮了绿叶。松树是这个地方的入侵物种，但当地人发现它能阻碍红林的蔓延，于是这片松林就一年一年地存留下来。

  


松林深处是这个宇宙的 _门。_ 穿过它我可以到达下一个世界，我猜想松树的种子最初也是从门外飘来并扎根的。

  


恶心感还在持续，我觉得我的耳朵尖都要烧起来了。一般来说，我只要找个地方躺上几天就会痊愈。但没有时间了，我需要尽快离开这里。

  


我忍着不适慢慢走进森林。松脂的气味飘散过来。一个事实突然击中了我：我不能飞了。 _斗篷_ 中流动的能量在此刻消失了。它曾经是我的一部分，从第一次在岛上醒来开始就是了。现在我不能感受到一丝一毫它的存在。就像是又回到了我来的地方，终日灰暗的城市。

  


一部分的我知道这只是发烧带来的影响之一：血液内容物含量的变化会对回廊产生影响，斗篷在这些时候会失能。这在以前也发生过。但另一部分的我只是抑制不住地恐慌。失去斗篷就像在战场上手无寸铁。

  


  


我扶着树继续走。这个世界只有这一个门，在进入时我只是直接飞过了这片森林。步行回程显得困难得多。

  


  


夜晚有更多生物出来活动。这里的夜空比惯常的更明亮，星体爆炸的碎片闪着火光，平行着天幕不断划过。但还不足以让我看清灌木丛里那些悉悉索索的黑影。理论上来说不会有大型掠食生物在外来植物群落里活动，但我仍希望能像往常那样飞上树梢跨越这座森林。

  


  


  


*

走到一半的时候我意识到自己犯了个严重的错误，但已经来不及了。

  


  


我几乎已经横穿了什么生物的领地。那些刻在树干上的符号是为了标记领地边缘的，而不是图腾。这个事实顿时让我冷汗直冒。如果现在快速离开……

  


  


冰凉的枪口顶住了我的脑门。

  


我脑子的一部分在尖叫。另一部分说， _嘿好消息是对方是人类说不定和你同族。_

_坏消息是你就要死了。_ 它补充道。

  


“Quid tu facis?”对方冰冷地问。

  


我缓慢地把盯着地面的目光往上抬，试图弄清楚直视眼睛对这个人来说是冒犯还是礼貌。 _她戴了海螺状的金属吊坠，在黑暗里闪光。_

  


每当我遭遇生命威胁的时候，我的大脑总是会持续漂移。这几乎是一种放弃式的本能反应，有人说我天生就不适合做个战士。

  


对方似乎明白过来我听不懂当地语言，改口用通用语又重复了一遍。她的通用语很流畅。

  


“你在干什么?”

  


我举起双手以示没有敌意。不幸的是我又犯了个错误：这个动作牵动着我的淡金色斗篷从布制披风下露了出来。虽然我现在不能用它来攻击，但这对有魔力回廊的人来说无异于直接掏出武器。

  


  


什么东西重重地砸到我头上。我眼前一黑。

  


  


  


  


  


［注①］ _只有一面之缘的友人教会了我如何起舞。明亮的星空总令我想起祂。_ 指同世界观短篇《星汉灿烂》。在合集里。

  


［注②］用机翻拉丁语代替了“我”听不懂的当地语言。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列是我没有高潮、没有结尾、没有意义的漫游手记。


End file.
